An oral cavity photographic apparatus mainly aims to take images inside a patient's mouth through a photographic lens and transmit the images to a computer display screen on a treatment table to allow the patient to directly see the inside condition of the mouth and facilitate two-way communication between the doctor and the patient. The images also can further be saved in a display device such as a tablet computer or notebook computer so that the doctor can use these images for tutorial purpose or academic exchange.
Furthermore, some conventional oral cavity photographic apparatus can also transmit the images captured by the photographic lens through wired or wireless transmission to a display device for displaying. The image usually is presented in an image quality through a Video Graphic Array (VGA) with a resolution of 640×640 pixels. The image thus formed is a rather lower end type and cannot fully keep the details of the oral image. Moreover, when the VGA quality image is used for tutorial or academic exchange purpose, its lower resolution pixels cannot fully reveal the image details in projection to result in an undesirable total visual effect.
In addition, the conventional wireless transmission oral cavity photographic apparatus generally adopts radio frequency of 2.4 GHz for image transmission and receiving. Its transmission bandwidth limitation can only generate lower VGA image pixels. The images also are prone to be interfered by external environments to result in signal interruption or blurred images. This also makes maintaining quality of image records and photography difficult.